


Klunky Comfort

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Play, Collars, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Galra Dick, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Voltron Kinkbang, Voyeurism, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: Lance, Keith, and Hunk don't how they ended up in a three-way relationship, but they are. They love each other (and their kinks), even when something happens to Keith that changes him forever. Hunk and Lance are there for him and comfort him through it all (with sex).





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the VLD Kink Bang of 2018 :) Enjoy! *The artist wished to remain anonymous so I will not credit them as per their wishes.

Lance really couldn’t tell anybody how this all had begun. One day, he was pining over his crushes, and seemingly the next, he was getting down and dirty with them. It was indescribable. Keith and Hunk were the best things to ever happen to him and Lance truly couldn't comprehend his luck. He treasured every second they were together.

_ Especially  _ when they lounged in one of their bedrooms, enjoying each other's company without clothing. Lance felt a shiver run down his spine just thinking about it and a light blush dusted his cheeks.

Keith noticed first, pausing in his food goo consumption to send Lance a smirk with half-lidded eyes. Lance inhaled sharply and turned to Hunk, who had watched the exchange. Hunk just grinned, slightly apologetically, though why, Lance didn't really know.  Probably because Keith was a huge tease. Hunk wasn't quite like that, but Lance enjoyed both of their styles. 

Allura rolled her eyes at the display. “Honestly, must your minds always be on sex?” she chided.

“Yes,” Lance replied impudently, grinning. “We're teenage boys, Allura. I bet teen boys were like this on your planet, too. Always thinking about sex and when they’d get the next hot piece of ass.”

All Hunk could do was blush and stammer out an apology. Keith, on the other hand, just leveled a small glare at Lance.  _ You'll regret this later, _ it said, and Lance couldn't help but swallow a little.

Coran twisted his mustache in thought. “Well Lance, you'd be absolutely correct about that. Why, I remember my teenage years and doing many of the same things,” he replied.

Pidge made a disgusted noise. “Okay, you guys can stop now. Some of us are just trying to eat,” they groaned. 

Shiro nodded. “Save it for later, guys,” he said sternly.

“Oh, we  _ will  _ be doing this later,” Lance grinned. 

Shiro inhaled and exhaled slowly.  _ Patience _ , he reminded himself. 

Lance continued to eat, humming to himself, and the general chatter picked up again. 

Sometime later, after dinner and after the after-dinner plan-making, Lance, Keith, and Hunk settled in Lance’s room. As per the rules, upon entering, Lance had immediately looped his collar around his neck. From it dangled two tags, one saying “belongs to Keith and Hunk” and the other just stating Lance’s name. The cool leather quickly heated against Lance’s skin and he shivered at the feeling, dick stirring in his pants already.

“Lance,” Keith said quietly, staring down at him.

Lance’s shoulders hunched slightly and he stared at the ground, ready to accept whatever punishment Keith was about to give him for publicly flaunting how often they had sex.

“Look at me, Lance,” Keith commanded, and Lance looked up into Keith’s beautiful eyes.   
  
“Good boy,” Keith said next, and Lance felt a thrill run through him.   
  
Hunk stood off to the side waiting, watching, just for the moment. “You’re lucky I had the wherewithal to apologize for you, Lance,” he said softly.

Lance glanced at Hunk and grimaced slightly. “Sorry, big guy,” he apologized softly, “I didn’t mean to put you on the spot.”

Hunk nodded, and that part was over. Keith, on the other hand, wouldn’t let go so easily.

“You could have left it with a smile, Lance, but you had to open your mouth and tease Allura,” Keith said softly, a threat in his voice as he stepped forward, gripping Lance’s shoulders, “You need to learn to keep that mouth shut. So… you’re not going to make any noises tonight, Lance, not without more punishment. Maybe that’ll teach you to keep that filthy mouth of yours shut and think before you speak.”

Lance swallowed and nodded, knowing that if he answered verbally, he’d get punished. Once Keith commanded something like this, he expected it to be followed immediately.   
  
Keith walked away and gestured for Lance to strip on lay on the bed, which he did quickly. He opened a drawer and pulled out two cloths - one red, one yellow. He pressed them into Lance’s hands. There were no words; they already knew the rules of the game. Lance was assumed to be at green until he dropped one of the cloths.

“No gag,” Hunk remarked, “You really put that much stock in Lance’s willpower? You know how loud he is.”

Keith chuckled darkly. “Not really, but it will be an interesting test, don’t you think?” he replied to Hunk in a soft purr, staring at Lance.

Lance almost let out a soft whimper before he stopped himself, settling for a sharp exhale of breath. Keith gave him a look, but let it go. If Lance could control all but his breathing, Keith planned on letting it be. 

“Do you want to be tied up, pretty boy, or do you think you’ll need your hands to cover that loud mouth of yours?” Keith asked, “Blink once for yes, twice for no.”

Lance blinked twice. Not this time. He liked being tied up (thanks for bringing that to the surface, Nyma), but not tonight. He wanted to feel free.

Keith smiled and stripped off his clothes. Behind him, he heard Hunk doing the same. Hunk, most likely, planned to watch and jerk off to the scene. Hunk didn’t usually like to act the way Keith did, at least, not as harshly. He still  _ owned _ Lance here, just like Keith, but he approached it in a different manner. It did not, however, mean that Hunk didn’t like to watch.

“So, Lance,” Keith whispered, “What am I going to do with you, hm? That was a pretty bad thing you did, you know.”

Lance narrowed his eyes slightly, certain the question was a trick to get him to talk. Well, it wouldn’t work. Not when his orgasms were on the line, anyway.

Keith just chuckled. “Good boy,” he whispered, rubbing Lance’s cock gently, smirking when it swelled in his hand. 

Hunk grunted softly as his hand ghosted over his own cock. Gently, he stroked himself into arousal, but watching his boyfriends helped immensely. He grinned slightly when Keith glanced over and gave himself a few decisive strokes, accompanied by a moan or two.

Smiling softly, Keith turned back to Lance and continued stroking the boy below him. “You’re already so hard, Lance. You  _ really _ like this that much, huh? Having your voice stolen… mm, it is pretty nice not to have to hear you right now. You’re a bit of a blithering idiot when you run your mouth.”

The hand that held the yellow cloth trembled slightly. Keith’s sharp eyes caught it and made an executive decision to be a little more careful with his humiliation of Lance. He didn’t want this to go awry. Both of them were supposed to enjoy it.

Keith bent down and kissed Lance gently, who kissed back eagerly. Lance  _ loved _ affection. He reached up, switching the cloths to one hand, and tangled his hands in Keith’s hair, suppressing a soft moan at how soft his hair was. God, but he loved Keith’s mullet, even as much as he teased him about it. He tugged it gently and smirked when Keith gasped and weakly thrust against him.

“That was rude, Lance,” Keith murmured, tugging gently on the collar, “Remember who you  _ belong _ to.”

Lance gasped softly and swallowed, his heart hammering in his chest. Fuck, Keith knew how to get him going. He could feel his cock leaking precome already and they hadn’t been at it for even a full two minutes yet.

Keith glanced down and noticed it. “You’re an easy little slut, huh?” he mused, tugging Lance’s collar again, “You’re already so eager to fuck my hole.”

Lance nodded rapidly instead of answering verbally, but he only just barely caught himself. Keith pulled back and kissed the tip of Lance’s cock, grappling for a condom and slipping it on Lance.

Hunk squeezed himself just right and let out a loud moan, stuffing his free fist in his mouth to stay quiet. It was almost too much fun to just watch his boyfriends together.

Lance turned and gave Hunk a smirk and a wink. His mouth opened to say something and then snapped shut so fast his teeth clacked.

Keith snickered and coaxed Lance’s mouth open again with his own, slipping his tongue inside. He almost choked Lance on it, and the taller boy whimpered. Keith’s hands encircled Lance’s wrists and pinned him to the bed, pulling away from his mouth. “Mm… Did I hear you make a noise?” he asked, and Lance shook his head rapidly.

“Don’t lie, Lance. Lying gets you no orgasm,” Keith said softly, dangerously, “You don’t want to be a  _ bad boy _ , do you? You can respond verbally.”

Lance swallowed again. “I made noise,” he said in a small voice, “I don’t want to be bad.”

“Good boy,” he cooed, kissing Lance roughly, “Keep it down or next time I’ll leave you tied up without me or Hunk here.”

Lance took a deep, shuddering breath, and nodded. He’d be better. He desperately wanted to hear Keith call him “good boy” more; he  _ loved _ it.

Keith nipped at Lance’s neck and let the other boy’s arms go in favor of sitting up. Opening the drawer once again, he grabbed the bottle of lube and started stretching himself.

“Not allowed to touch,” he said sharply to Lance, whose arms had risen. Moans dropped from his mouth as he worked himself up to get ready for Lance’s cock.

Hunk leaned heavily against the wall as he masturbated vigorously. He almost wanted to go right over there and take Keith himself, since he was being just so damn sexy, but he didn’t want to interrupt them. Their scene was something that had to be finished before Hunk stepped in and took care of Lance afterward. Maybe later he’d get Keith to himself.

Keith finished stretching himself and started to lower himself on Lance’s cock, moaning as his head tilted back. God, he loved riding Lance. Keith let himself get used to the cock inside him before he started bouncing hard and fast, Lance almost losing control of his vocal chords.

“Ah-ah,” Keith moaned softly, “Lance, you’re such a good boy. I love your cock. Oh, fuck. Mm…”   
  
Lance huffed a little as he tried to keep it in. Keith felt  _ so good  _ around him. He almost lost it so many times, but he wanted to come so desperately. Keith smirked at Lance and kept going, shifting himself so Lance’s cock hit his prostate. He cried out in ecstasy and Lance was hard-pressed to not come at the sight. Waiting for permission sucked.   
  
Eventually, Keith leaned down and kissed Lance hard. “Come for me, babe,” he growled with fire in his eyes.   
  
Hunk and Lance both came at that, Hunk crying out and falling to his knees while Lance opened his mouth in a silent scream, knowing that the gag order was still on him. He writhed under his lover, twitching spasmodically as he came down from the high.

Keith groaned as he came, watching his lovers’ faces. That was something that would always send him over the edge. He never got sick of looking at them at the height of their pleasure.   
  
Keith lifted off Lance’s cock and flopped over, snuggling into Lance’s side. “You can talk now,” he said dryly.    
  
“Oh, thank goodness,” Lance gasped, turning slightly to grin at Keith, “That was  _ hot _ , babe. Huuunk, come cuddle with us!”   
  
Hunk chuckled and stood on shaky legs. “Ugh, my legs are still jello,” he complained as he wobbled over to the bed and flopped on Lance’s other side. He pulled the smaller boys against him and shimmied until he was in the center of the bed and the other two on either side of him. Lance reached across Hunk’s torso to grab Keith’s hand. Keith smiled softly at him.   
  
“I love you guys,” Lance breathed, smiling brightly back. He shifted slightly so Hunk could see it, too.   
  
“I love you two too,” Hunk replied, blushing and grinning.   
  
Keith inhaled deeply, slowly. He still wasn’t good at saying it, but he did love them back. “I love you guys too,” he said quietly.   
  
This, of course, elicited an excited and happy gasp from Lance, who treasured every moment that Keith said it. Hunk just smiled, tearing up a little. He also considered it a special moment when Keith said it, but he didn’t have as strong an outward reaction as Lance.   
  
It made Keith happy to know they appreciated it, but also felt sad for knowing that it was so rare in the first place, when Lance and Hunk shared their love so frequently with each other and him.

Resolving to say it more, because they deserved to hear it, he promptly dropped off to sleep.    
  
Lance and Hunk exchanged amused glances.    
  
“Guess I won’t be fucking you tonight,” Hunk said lightly, trying not to laugh and shake Keith awake.   
  
Lance snickered. “Nah. But it’s okay. Tomorrow is just fine,” he purred.   
  
Hunk smirked, eyes smoldering as he leaned to give Lance a soft kiss. “Is that a promise?”   
  
Lance’s eyes sparkled. “Yes.”


	2. Chapter Two

Keith screamed.

Lance almost dropped his bayard as it came over the headset. Oh, God, that sounded so  _ pained _ and  _ awful _ . He took a deep breath and refocused on killing everything in his path, clearing the way to Keith. Something had gone wrong and he intended on saving his lover.

Hunk gritted his teeth and almost went into a berserker rage as he started cutting down the sentries with pained yells. He was the first one to reach the area Keith was in and he gasped.   
  
“Guys, Keith’s been struck with massive amounts of quintessence,” he said over the comm, darting forward and blowing up the rest of the reserve. Judging by the size of the container and how much was left, Keith had taken nearly all of it in a single, concentrated blast.

He fell beside his teammate and gasped. Keith had passed out, and it was clearly Keith, by the outfit and helmet and bayard, but… Keith didn’t really look like Keith anymore.   
  
Keith looked the part of his half-Galra heritage now. Purple skin, fluffy ears that were squished in the helmet, and Hunk guessed the yellow eyes. Hunk hoped not, though; Keith’s purple eyes kept him and Lance alive. Keith still had the mullet... Lance would be happy about that.

Shaking off the silly thoughts, Hunk focused on picking up Keith and charging to Black. Keith needed medical attention, ASAP. The effects of quintessence weren’t super well-known, as the only two people who had poisoned themselves with it were, well… They couldn’t exactly ask Haggar and Zarkon survey questions about how they felt. Hunk didn’t know much of anything about the effects of a large, short burst, or extreme long-term exposure, or anything considering the sheer variance of the universe.

_ At least we destroyed a huge amount of their reserves _ , a part of Hunk noted even as he made his mad dash for Keith’s lion.

Black rumbled softly as Hunk brought her injured pilot close. Opening her maw, she gently took Keith and Hunk, blasting over to Yellow to drop off Hunk before rushing back to the castle.

“ _ Hunk, what happened with Keith? _ ” Lance asked over the comm desperately as he continued his assault on the inside. Pidge and Matt fought beside him, with Shiro and Allura off somewhere else on the ship.

“I sent him back to the castle in Black. I think we need to retreat now so we -   _ I _ can plant the bombs with Yellow,” Hunk replied as he landed in the pilot seat. He felt Yellow’s soft, concerned touch on his mind and reassured her that Coran would ensure Keith was cared for. 

Flying around the ship, he started planting the bombs on the outside, then ripped to the inside and dropped the biggest one right in the control room. It would take out some high-standing generals. Waiting until he saw the others fly off, he flipped the switch to start the ten second timer. It gave him enough time to speed away. The resulting blast ripped apart the ship, with Hunk barely getting away in time.   
  
Allura hurled herself out of Blue, Shiro close behind. Closing in on the bridge, she leaped onto the control panel and “plugged in”, warping them away the second Red and Green were safely in their hangars with their paladins plus Matt.

\----

Coran sprinted into Black’s hangar, Hunk and Lance close behind. “Keith!” the elder Altean hollered when he realized Black hadn’t released Number 4, “Please, come out!  I must attend to your medical emergency!”

Silence.

Lance marched right up to Black and patted her nose. “Come on Black, baby, we need to go make sure Keith is okay. I know you’re worried, but Coran needs to examine him so we can make sure that… whatever happened didn’t cut his dick off or something,” he said.

Black rumbled, eyes seemingly glaring at Lance for his semi-cavalier attitude, but she opened her maw and Hunk rushed in, picking up his unconscious boyfriend. He hurriedly hauled him out and broke out for the healing pods. Coran programmed one as fast as he could and gently rested Keith in.

“Maybe we should keep him away from the Princess until his quintessence has repaired itself. She has enough to worry about,” Coran muttered.

“You don’t think…” Hunk paused for a second. “That maybe she’s still, I dunno, a bit of a total Galra-hater?”

Lance’s heart shattered to hear that. “But… I thought they’d resolved all that?” he asked, desperate to hear otherwise. “When they took their emo-angst-woe-is-me bullshit trip into the random of space?”

Hunk scowled a little. “She needs to learn to accept him faster,” he said sharply, “Keith is still a part of this team. We worked hard getting him back from the BoM so he could be ours again and not suffer from their screwed up suicidal tendencies.”

“Yeah, Mullet’s emo enough for the whole team plus the Blades,” Lance interjected.

“I think if she saw him like this while asleep it could give her time to come to terms with it,” Hunk pressed, “Before she and Keith have some kind of fight about it again and drives him away again.”

Coran twisted his mustache nervously, tapping his free fingers on Keith’s pod. “You may be right,” he sighed, “I can only hope she’s matured… I know exactly how she feels about the Galra, but… I just don’t know what to do. I feel silly that I’ve been able to accept them while she hasn’t quite gotten there yet.”

Hunk took Coran in a bone-crushing hug. “If I know anything about you, Coran, it’s that you can help her,” he murmured.

Lance joined the hug. “Yeah, Space Uncle, you got this,” he encouraged.

Coran’s ego practically swelled physically and he beamed at his ‘space nephews’. “Thank you, my boys. Now go get out of your armour and shower, you reek!” he proclaimed, pinching his nose and waving his hand in front of his nose.

Lance wrinkled his nose at Coran, pressing his forehead against Keith’s pod. “Get better quick,” he pleaded.

Hunk rested a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Yeah, Keith. We need you,” he said hoarsely. “Please don’t, like, die or whatever.”

Coran watched the with sad eyes for a moment before shooing them away again, saying that worrying too much was a bad thing and you  _ certainly _ shouldn’t worry while smelling like a herd of hoyasts. Reluctantly, Lance and Hunk turned away, heading to - somewhere.

“Come on, babe, let’s have some fun in that shower,” Hunk piped up, “Maybe we can just… try not to worry by doing something else.”

Lance perked up almost immediately. “Yeah, that sounds good,” he said, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, running down the hall, and slipping right into a wall. “Say anything and you’re dead.”

Hunk suppressed a laugh and helped his lover off the ground, slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him to his own room which had a very large tub. 

Lance wriggled, whining against being held like his, but he knew his erection was giving him away. Hunk  _ had _ to know despite the armour. “Babe,” he whined, “you know I like being manhandled.”

Hunk chuckled. “Of course I know. I wouldn’t be such a good dom for you otherwise,” he said, voice dropping an octave. 

Lance shivered.  _ Fuck. _

Hunk threw Lance onto his bed. “Stay,” he commanded, pushing Lance’s shoulders down to emphasize the point. “I know you don’t want to disappoint me. Disappointed daddies don’t let their little boys come.”

Lance swallowed hard and nodded his acceptance. “Green,” he whispered to reassure Hunk quickly. 

Hunk’s lips quirked in a half-smile in acknowledgement and he stepped away to start running the hot bath water.

Both of them were damn near worrying their heads off their shoulders with concern for Keith, but this was the only way they knew how to cope without crying. It might have been unhealthy, might not be, but either way, it worked for them. Neither wanted to think about Keith’s  _ or _ Allura’s reaction to what had occurred, and a scene was the easiest way to take their minds off it. Maybe. Probably. Hopefully.

Lance took a deep breath, carefully shuttered those feelings behind doors in his mind, and slipped into his innocent-childlike state. With Keith, he was a snarky brat, basically just a rowdy teen, but with Hunk… Oh, with his lovely giant daddy, Lance was a cute little child. A teasing one, to be sure, but he was still cuter than with Keith. And he  _ loved _ playing super innocent when Hunk teased him about how small he was.

Already fitted to his preferred state of mind for tonight, he stripped and sprawled out on the floor, finding his toy cars and playing with them.

Hunk frowned when he came back after making sure the water was perfect. “Lance,” he said sternly, “It’s bathtime, not playtime. Get your tiny heinie in the tub.”   
  
Lance whimpered and stood up. “Sorry Daddy,” he whispered, hurrying into the bathroom and lowering himself into the tub.

Hunk shook his head and followed, stripping as he went. “It’s okay, kiddo,” he said, lowering himself in as well. “You’re still a good boy.”

Lance’s breath hitched and he started to get hard. “Really, Daddy?” he asked innocently.

“Really really,” Hunk replied, chuckling and ruffling Lance’s hair. “Gosh, Lancey, you’re so small. Look at how much bigger my hands are and everything.” He took Lance’s hand to show him.

Lance shivered, getting harder. Fuck, but his giant boyfriend was good at this. “Daddy,” he whined, “Not fair!”

“It’s totally fair,” Hunk countered, laughing. He anticipated a response from Keith for a moment, waiting for a beat before he remembered Keith wasn’t there. His throat burned as he held back a cry. No need to cry when Keith was totally gonna be okay.

Lance whined again. “My pee-pee hurts, Daddy. Fix it,” he insisted.

“What’s the magic word, Lance?”

“Pleaaaase!”

Hunk smiled and pulled Lance close, spreading his legs and "examining" Lance’s cock. “Well, Lancey, it seems that your pee-pee wants to be touched.”

“Will it hurt?” he asked “fearfully”, looking at Hunk with wide eyes.

Hunk shook his head. “No, it will feel really good. Do you want Daddy to touch you, baby?”

Lance nodded quickly, whining softly. “Please, Daddy, it hurts, please touch it,” he begged.

Hunk hummed and started stroking Lance’s cock deftly. Lance whined again and thrust into the touches, panting lightly. He blinked for a moment, losing his grip on the state for a second as he waited for Keith’s teasing finger to poke his hole and his hands tightened on Hunk’s shoulders. God, he missed Keith. He should have been here. Firmly closing the feelings behind a door to be dealt with later, he focused on Hunk again.

“Heh, does it feel good, Lancey?” he cooed, “I can make you feel better if you want.”

Lance nodded his head quickly. “Please, Daddy, it feels good I want more,” he cried out.

Humming, Hunk reached out and pulled Lance into his lap, letting him feel his hard cock against his ass as he started tweaking at Lance’s nipples. “How’s that, baby? Is your little cock feeling better?”

Lance’s eyes popped open and he nodded at Hunk. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered, “Will my little cock be as big as Daddy’s someday?”

Hunk shook his head. “Sorry, baby, but your cock is going to be this tiny forever. It’s so small and cute, though,” he cooed, pumping it faster.

Moaning, Lance rolled his hips to grind down onto Hunk’s cock. He was hitting just  the right notes for Lance and he was already so damn close. “Daddy, I feel funny,” he said weakly, right before he came all over Hunk’s chest.

He wrinkled his nose and used a washcloth to clean off. “Well, you came pretty fast, Lancey,” he commented. “Do you feel better?”

Lance nodded, sliding off Hunk’s lap. “Yea! That was fun,” he giggled, starting to wash up. 

Hunk took over the washing quickly, forcing Lance to just relax. He bathed his little boy gently and carefully, making sure there was no battle residue or anything. His cock softened (thankfully without an actual blue-balls reaction), but he needed to care for Lance in this state before he took him to bed and fucked him. Sending Lance to bed, he washed himself off and drained the tub, drying quickly and hurrying to join Lance on the bed.

“Daddy?” Lance murmured, snuggling into Hunk, “Can we do it again?”   
  
Hunk hummed. “Well, you’ve been a very good boy for me so far,” he teased, “I think we can do it again. Or maybe even better. Do you want better, baby?”

Lance nodded rapidly, smiling. “Yeah!” he confirmed enthusiastically.

Hunk chuckled. “Good. Daddy wants to feel good with you this time,” he said, flipping them so Lance was under him. He started to finger Lance gently. “Daddy puts his cock in your hole, here, and there’s a special spot inside that makes you feel good. And Daddy gets to feel good making you feel good.”

Lance eyed Hunk suspiciously. “Okay… Will Daddy’s big pee-pee fit?” he asked. “It’s big. An’ I’m small.”

Hunk chuckled and kissed Lance reassuringly. “With the right stuff, it’ll fit,” he murmured, stroking Lance’s  cock to fully erect as he stretched Lance carefully, adding lube when he needed to. He was very careful to make sure Lance was stretched fully and properly for his larger-than-average cock, not wanting to rip his lover apart.

Shit, man, both of them kept waiting for one of Keith’s smart-ass remarks (or really any sort of  _ ass _ in general) and they both knew it, both knew they missed Keith and his absence was felt so strongly. But they kept going for each other, because if they were all they were going to have left, they had better get used to being alone. God, it shouldn’t feel like alone when you had someone with you, but it sure as fuck did when you always had  _ two  _ others with you.

Lance started begging and pleading for Hunk to hurry up and make him feel good. Hunk laughed a little and slipped on a condom, liberally dosing his erection in lube.

“Say the magic word,” Hunk cooed as he nudged Lance’s hole.

“Please,” Lance whimpered, “Please, Daddy, I want your cock.”

“Mm, such a dirty word from such a small boy,” Hunk teased, starting to slide in. “I don’t think little boys should talk like that, do you?”

Lance shook his head, pouting. “No.”

Hunk hummed. “Say it anyway,” he commanded, slipping all the way in.

Lance’s head tilted back and he groaned. “Can Daddy please fuck me with his big cock?” he asked, moving his hips slightly.

He tilted his head and hummed again. “I like hearing those naughty words from your mouth,” he whispered in Lance’s ear as he began to thrust lightly. “Tell me more, baby.”

“I love feeling your big cock filling me up,” he said breathlessly, “Stretching me open so wide for you, Daddy. My little fuck hole always wants you.”

Hunk chuckled and thrust more, striking Lance’s p-spot and making him cry out. “Good boy,” he purred, nibbling Lance’s earlobe. “Mm, you sound ready to come already. Do you want to come, baby?”

“Yes,” Lance gasped, “Daddy, please, can I?”

“Hmm. Only if I get to keep using you until I come too, okay?” Hunk compromised.

Lance nodded rapidly at that, moaning as Hunk sped up again. He came quickly, trembling. Hunk kept fucking him faster and faster through it, kissing him softly. Soon enough, Hunk came too, careful not to drop himself on the man beneath him. He pulled out and tossed the condom, laying beside Lance. It felt bittersweet without Keith’s presence.

“Hunk?” Lance said softly to get Hunk’s attention, withdrawing himself from where he was mentally a few moments ago, “I’m really worried about Keith.”

“... Me too,” Hunk murmured, holding Lance close. “I really hope he’s not going to suffer any from the quintessence overload. I don’t know if we’ll be able to get him to look, well, human again. Or if he would even want to. Or any number of things. I’m so worried about all the possibilities. What if people don’t want him on Voltron anymore because of what he looks like now? People barely tolerate the Blades guys. I don’t want him to suffer from more unwanted-ness, not after all the work we put into getting him back to healthier levels of self-worth and confidence.”

Lance nodded his agreement. “Yeah, all that and more,” he said unhappily, “I just wish all this bullshit would stop. He’s the one who’s suffered most out of all of us, besides Shiro.”

“Lance… there’s no measuring suffering like that,” Hunk said quietly, “We’ve all had our share.”

He shook his head. “No, they’ve definitely had more,” he insisted, “So far, we’ve never actually been captured and tortured by the Galra, or been so low that we considered killing ourselves on a stupid force field in some hare-brained scheme that would have never worked!” His tone had begun to rise by the end of his rant.

Hunk shushed him gently, kissing him. “I know, I know, Lance. I’m still mad at him for that bullshit, too. But he knows better now. Family cares for family. The Blades can have their self-sacrificial nonsense.”

Lance took a deep breath and sighed it out. “Yeah. Thanks, bud,” he murmured, tucking his head under Hunk’s chin. “Sleep well, I guess. We’ll check on him in the morning.”


	3. Chapter Three

Lance woke first, as he always did. He wanted to see Keith right away, but knowing Hunk would sleep for another hour forced him to wait. He didn’t want to be there without his larger lover. Sighing, he went to the bathroom to shower and perform his usual skincare routine, already mad at himself for skipping the facial last night.

When he finished, he checked on Hunk and shook the snoring paladin awake. “Hunk, come on, I want to go check on Keith,” he grumbled.

“Whazzat? Oh, right,” Hunk groaned, rolling to sit up and rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. Lemme shower real quick, be back in five.”   
  
“Five what?” Lance called after him, but Hunk was already in the shower. He blinked. “Jesus, five ticks?”

Five  _ doboshes _ later, Hunk was clean and dressed. Huh, who knew the big guy could move so fast when it wasn’t about food?

Hunk glared, knowing exactly what Lance smirked at him about, and stalked out of the room with all the dignity of an offended cat. Lance had to wonder for a moment if their lions just naturally amplified more cat-like instincts in them, or if it was just cat-related puns and comparisons.

He scampered after Hunk, meeting Coran and Allura in the healing room with surprise. Allura looked like she’d been up all night worrying about Keith, judging by the dark circles under her eyes. She stood near the pod, just staring into it at Galra-Keith.

“Good morning,” she greeted in a voice hardly above a whisper, “Keith’s still recovering.”

Lance stepped close and put a hand on Allura’s shoulder. “Yeah… Are you okay? You look like you haven’t slept,” he pointed out.

She sighed. “No, I haven’t,” she admitted reluctantly, “I have been up all night thinking about…  _ what _ to think about this.”

Lance squeezed her shoulder. “It’s gonna be fine,” he insisted.

The princess sighed, more deeply this time. “I love our Keith dearly, you know that. I’m still growing used to the sight of Kolivan and his crew around. I don’t know. Perhaps this will be good in the long run. I still have issues; believe me, I’m aware of them,” she said with a glance to Coran, who had the grace to look sheepish, “But I want to fix them. Keith is a part of our team and this doesn’t change anything. I can promise you that. I can’t promise he won’t scare the living daylights out of me occasionally, especially since he already walks around like a silent ghost.”

Hunk breathed a sigh of relief and Lance chuckled.

“I guess Coran talked to you about our concerns,” Hunk said, coming over to hug Allura.

She nodded, looking slightly ashamed of herself. “I was honestly unaware I was still exhibiting some… problematic behavior. But I do  _ not _ want to lose our Keith again,” she said firmly, hugging Hunk back.

Lance hugged her from behind and Hunk adjusted to wrap his arms around his boyfriend as well. “That’s really good to hear, ‘Lura,” he murmured.

“... You know, purple looks good on him,” Allura said, pulling away from the hug to study Keith again. “I know everyone fawns over his red, but purple really works for him. I’ll need to get him some new outfits.” Focusing on fashion was Allura’s way of getting over things, really. 

“I’ll start looking for a nearby Swap Moon!” Coran said cheerfully, glad the conversation hadn’t taken a nasty turn. He, too, was exhausted from staying up all night, but he could hide it better. “Keith’s condition is improving, by the by. I don’t expect him to suffer any long-lasting consequences, besides being purple.”

Lance just laughed, hugging Keith’s pod. “Get better quick, babe. We need you out here,” he told Keith’s sleeping face fondly.

Allura hummed, frowning in thought. “You know, it’s part of an Altean’s natural quintessence to be able to shapeshift… with the size of the blast he took, I wouldn’t be surprised if some of his DNA mutated and melded with the quintessence for him to be able to shift between the two states - Human and Galra.”

Lance’s mind immediately jumped to the dirty implications. “Does that mean Keith has a Galra dick, and he could probably change them at will?” he asked.

Allura sighed deeply again, this time out of annoyance. “Lance… As much as it pains me to say this, yes,” she said reluctantly.

Lance whooped. “I finally get to bounce on some Galra dick!” he cheered.

Hunk slapped his forehead. “Okay, Lance, come on. Not right now,” he groaned.

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Oh hey! Does this mean we could potentially use him as a spy? Get Pidge to train him in Galra code and get in to sabotage ships from the inside while we attack the outside?” he asked.

Allura hummed, “I’m not sure it would be wise to suggest that to him so soon, after…” She trailed off, leaving the thought hanging heavy in the air.

“Oh. Right,” Lance muttered, scuffing the tip of his shoe against the floor.

“Once Keith feels comfortable in his fashionable new skin, we can try it,” Hunk continued after a bit of silence.

“Until then, nobody say it. I’ll let the others know,” Lance added.

Keith would totally hate them later for not bringing up “such an important idea”, but Lance was determined to make sure Keith knew his place was still with his  _ team _ and not taking on a different role (again) because of his Galra blood self-sacrificing bullshit. Keith would be loved, cared for, and treated right, and that’s all there was to it in Lance’s and Hunk’s minds. When Keith was acutely aware of that, then maybe they could discuss potential spy missions.

\---

After the Alteans had finally taken some short rest (they wouldn’t be able to engage in any fighting for the day, but a shopping day wouldn’t be so bad), Keith woke up.

Hunk reached out and caught Keith as the newly furry boy tripped out.

“Hey, babe, how do you feel?” Hunk asked, face full of concern.

Keith looked up to see all the inhabitants of the castleship gazing at him worriedly. “I’m fine,” he mumbled, standing on his own and swaying a little. “I feel a little off, but I guess being flooded with quintessence that wasn’t mine or the lions’ would do that to you.”

Hunk nodded in understanding and Shiro stepped forward.

“Keith, we need to tell you what it did to you,” he said gently, ignoring Lance’s burning glare behind him. “It seems to have awakened some… dormant genes.”

Dormant genes? Keith blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously, giving them all wary looks. Hunk sighed and the breath brushed his ear -  _ oh my quiznak his ear was NOT on top of his head, no no no, that couldn’t have possibly  _ \- but his ear twitched in annoyance and he groaned. 

“No. No, no, no,” he ranted refusing to look at his hands. “I’m not - I mean, I know I am, but I’m not…”

Hunk laid a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Breathe with me, bud,” he said, performing their practiced breathing exercises. Keith automatically followed suit, recognizing he needed it. Anxiety attacks weren’t fun.

Allura provided a pocket mirror she had and passed it over once Keith had calmed again. Well, as much as Keith could. He took it gingerly, looking at his  _ freaking purple claws _ and popped it open carefully, looking at himself. 

Well. He didn’t look too bad. At least his eyes weren’t that eerie yellow. They’d stayed his natural violet. Unfortunately, his skin had changed to match. His  _ fuzzy fucking ears _ poked up from under his mop of deeper purple hair. It was  _ almost _ black, if you squinted. 

He had a sudden desire to see what a Galra tongue looked like and stuck it out at himself, causing startled, choked laughter from Pidge and Lance. Huh. Still pink. 

“Plan on using that tongue for something?” Lance catcalled when he stopped laughing enough to talk.

Keith blushed, a dusky pink.

“Ooh, careful Keith, or Red’s gonna get jealous of that pretty color,” Pidge hollered, only causing Keith to turn a darker shade of pink.

“No, I think Keith’s the one who’s going to be jealous,” Lance ribbed, “He can’t even  _ turn _ red anymore, just pink. It’s cute.”

Keith scowled. “Is nobody going to freak out about this?” he demanded.

“Nope,” Hunk drawled, clapping Keith on the back. “We all freaked out about your health all night, but not about this. We already knew you were half-Galra. So what if you look it now?”

Keith’s nostrils flared and he turned to Allura, expecting to see a glare of some kind, but he stopped dead in his tracks.

Allura stared at Keith with a weird expression on her face. Pity? No. Forgiveness, definitely. Maybe… shame? Why shame? Unless. She just nodded at his questioning look. So she felt bad that she’d… felt bad about Keith’s new appearance, initially? Or that she knew he’d think she’d react horribly? Well, now  _ he _ felt like the ass for assuming she’d think that way.

Allura’s eyes narrowed as she read his expression. “Stop that, Keith,” she commanded with a scowl, “You’re still a part of our team. Our  _ family _ . We love you. I love you. Even if… I don’t always act my best around your people. I admittedly deserved whatever horrid thoughts you thought I’d be having.”

His people. And Allura… well, it wasn’t quite an apology, but it sounded like one. Enough that he just nodded his acceptance and smiled gently as she sank in relief.

Shiro smiled and pulled Keith into a crushing hug. Keith hugged his best friend back, fuzzy ears twitching in surprise when he realized he could very clearly hear Shiro’s heartbeat now.

“So… does this make Lance and Hunk furries now?” Pidge asked.

“Asking the real questions as always, Pidge,” Keith said sarcastically, detaching himself him Shiro to stride over to Pidge and smack the back of their head.

“Ow, bastard,” they scowled, slapping at his arms. “It’s a legitimate question!”

Allura pinched the bridge of her nose, Shiro copying the movement unconsciously. Coran (whom Lance had already explained the terminology too due to too many furry jokes) just did his annoying eye-twinkle mustache-twirl thing at them.

“You know it does,” Lance said conversationally, coming up and hugging Keith from behind. He liked behind hugs. His arms snaked around Keith’s waist and he pulled his lover against his chest, burying his face in Keith’s soft neck. “Keithy-Cat.”

Keith growled in mock annoyance, but if he were to be honest with himself, just having everyone acknowledge it and move on helped him feel leagues better about it. He’d known he was half-Galra, he’d been training with the Blades for a long time  _ as _ a Galra, now he just looked the part.

It felt… nice. Weird. But nice.

He leaned back into Lance’s embrace, purring softly. Wait. Purring? What the  _ fuck _ ? He heard Black laughing at him in the back of his mind. Yes, he had purred, just like she did, and she knew it. She would never let him live it down as long as he kept teasing her over her purr, which Keith kept calling a rusty lawn mower engine. Black may not have known exactly what that was, but she knew an insult when she heard one.

Lance’s arms tightened around Keith’s midriff and his eyes popped open wide when he realized Keith was purring. “Oh my God, that’s so cute,” he whispered into Keith’s sensitive new ear. He felt Red tickle the back of his mind and he grinned at feeling her amusement. He dearly missed Blue’s icy feel, but Red’s fiery touch felt so comforting, he couldn’t bring himself to  _ want  _ to trade back. 

“Red’s making fun of you. Oh, she’s told me Black is too,” he chuckled at mental image Red had flashed him over their bond. 

“Shut. Up,” Keith growled. He blinked. Oh, man, he’d felt that  _ growl _ in his chest. Goddamn, fuzzy Galra  _ were _ just cats.

Well, at least he fit in on Team Cats now.

Black whined her displeasure. No, she was a  _ lion _ thank you very much Keith, nobody asked you. Keith laughed under his breath.

Lance just chuckled and tightened his grip again, resting his chin on Keith’s shoulder. “I love you,” he murmured, knowing Keith needed to hear it.

Keith’s ears perked in surprise. He honestly hadn’t expected to hear that out of Lance’s mouth anytime soon. Though, in hindsight, he should have. Lance was very vocal about his feelings. Hunk was more reserved, but he wasn’t shy about letting Keith know he was loved. Or know when he was being an absolute dumbass.

Pidge squinted. “Your ears are awesome,” they informed Keith.

“Uh… Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Well, team, latest crisis averted,” he said, hand on his hip. “Keith? You sure you’re doing okay?”

Keith blushed and grumbled under his breath. “I’m fine.”

“Because of me,” Lance bragged.

Keith elbowed him but didn’t deny it.

“Aw, I’m left out,” Hunk complained. Seconds later he had his arms full of apologetic boyfriends and he grinned, ruffling their hair. “It’s okay, really. We each have our own moments sometimes.”

Still, it was nice to be validated by both of them, he mused, holding them close.

“Okay,  _ now _ latest crisis averted,” Shiro said, side-eyeing the (couple??? triple??? the gays??? No that sounded bad, fuck, he’d think of a better phrase later), “We need to work on our next plan of attack. We took out a big battleship yesterday, with many high-ranking officers. Zarkon will be coming for us, hard and fast.”

Lance smirked triumphantly. “We’ll just have to kick ass and take names like we always do,” he said, complete with a fake karate move.

Everyone rolled their eyes and moved on, starting to work on a plan with the help of Kolivan, who’d stayed out of the way while Keith dealt with his new appearance. (Personally, Kolivan believed Keith was lying about being okay with this, but he kept to himself). They sent brief messages to their allies in the coalition, asking them to keep an extra eye out due to a large fight yesterquintant. They made contingency plans for who might get attacked next.

And then they began working on how to truly kill Zarkon.

“Decapitation,” Lance suggested, “Nobody can recover from having their head taken off.”

“I’m the one with a sword,” Keith offered, “I could do it. Hell, maybe like this I could even sneak in and -”

“No,” Kolivan cut in sharply, “You’d have to spend far too long getting Zarkon to trust you, and we all know how bad you are at spy missions.”

Keith glared, but stayed quiet. He knew Kolivan was right, dammit, no matter how much he hated it. He was just the type to go in, smack a bitch, and get out. He craved  _ action, _ not spy work.

“Guys, what are going to do about Lotor?” Pidge asked, pushing their glasses up their nose. “He ran off after that battle and nobody’s seen him since.”

“We’re just going to have to wait until he resurfaces,” Shiro sighed, “Zarkon’s the priority. We know where he is.”

“I’ve heard his generals are missing, too,” Hunk pointed out, “They betrayed him, so I don’t think they went back to him, but they still have his ideals and plans in their heads. What if they decide to do it without him?”

“All we can do is wait,” Allura pointed out, taking Shiro’s hand and squeezing it. “Though I hate the feeling of being a sitting duck.”

“Allura used Earth slang correctly!” Lance was quick to notice, high-fiving Hunk.

“Is that  _ really _ what you two choose to focus on?” Keith asked dryly, raising a brow at his boyfriends.

“Yes,” they answered together.

Shiro rubbed his free hand over his face and took a deep breath, trying to be patient. Eventually everyone refocused and they started working on a new plan of attack for Zarkon’s base directly. They needed to kill him and Haggar; then, and only then, would they be able to dismantle the Galra Empire.


	4. Chapter Four

Lance groaned as he walked to his room with his boyfriends after a long and tiring planning session. “That was frustrating,” he complained, opening the door. He grabbed his collar from where it hung by the door and slipped it on, his sigh turning content at the feeling.

Keith blushed lightly at the sight. He hadn’t been sure how things with Lance and Hunk might’ve changed since  _ his _ change, but watching as they still followed the same rules they always had went a long way towards comforting him.

Hunk slipped an arm around Keith and pulled him close, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Whoa, you have  _ fangs,” _ he whispered, eyes popping open in awe.

Keith ran his tongue over his teeth in surprise. “Whoa, fangs.”

He was almost bowled over by Lance, who’d run over to see the fangs. Lifting Keith’s lip to stare (and ignoring the warning snap), he wolf-whistled. “Niiiiice. I want those to bite me,” he said.

Keith wrinkled his nose and bit at Lance’s thumb.

“Oww, not like that,” he whined, jerking his hand back and sucking on the bite.

Keith just laughed softly and Hunk started petting his ears. Keith sank into Hunk, purring quietly. “Mm, babe… don’t stop,” he mumbled. “That feels so nice…”

“I don’t want to stop,” Hunk admitted, “Your ears are so soft. I love them.”

Lance squeezed his way in and started petting the other ear, listening to the purrs happily. “This is so cute.”

Keith snorted. “‘M not cute,” he protested, though it was almost lost in the wake of purrs.

The other two just rolled their eyes and continued petting their boyfriend for a bit. It was a nice way to relax and get comfortable around each other with Keith’s literally alien new body. 

“... Okay, I need to know what your Galra dick looks like,” Lance announced after a while. “Cause, I’ve seen a couple after crawling through vents and seeing things I did  _ not _ need to see, but I  _ need _ to see yours.”

Keith and Hunk elbowed Lance at that, chuckling at his protest.

“Dude, Lance, take a chill pill and keep it in your pants,” Hunk said.

“Ha, that rhymed!”

Keith took a deep breath and rubbed his face, still surprised by the purple, but trying not to laugh at Hunk’s plight. “You brought it on yourself, Hunk,” he said, amused.

Hunk just groaned. “You know what, fine, I wanna see your dick too.”

Keith groaned, biting the inside of his cheek. “Y-Yeah, fine,” he murmured, voice cracking slightly. “I wanna see it too, anyway. I’m gonna have to eventually. Pretty sure Galra have to pee.”

Lance cracked up, leaning against Hunk for support. “How do you think I saw things I didn’t need to see?” he crowed.

Keith growled a little and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you two will be the death of me one day,” he said, turning around. He wanted to see it first. 

Ignoring their whines of protest, he dropped his pants and made a quiet “huh” noise. It looked pretty interesting, to say the least. Definitely more fun than his plain human one. Three prominent ridges just below the head. He felt the underside of it curiously and groaned softly when he found a series of small bumps from the head to the base. The knot was what interested him most, though. He wondered how (or even if he needed) to control it. He knew Lance had a thing for knots, so.

Turning back around, he stepped out of the pants around his ankles.

Hunk and Lance’s gazes immediately dropped to his groin and he blushed, fidgeting a little.

“It looks like a pink mushroom wearing a purple layered ballgown,” Lance finally said.

Hunk burst into laughter.

Before Keith could threaten to cut off Lance’s dick, Lance was on his knees in front of Keith with one of those looks on his face.

“I might have made fun of it,” he purred, breathing hotly on the interesting cock and smirking when it started to swell in front of him, “But I can’t wait to have it fucking me within an inch of my life.”

Keith gulped.  _ Fuck, Lance. You’re so hot, what the fuck. _

Lance first started stroking it with his hand, getting used to the heftier feel. He kissed the tip, causing Keith to jolt and gasp.

Chuckling slightly, Hunk stepped over and bent to kiss Keith’s lips again, taking Keith’s breath away. He took Keith’s shirt off and made out with him slowly and sweetly while Lance kept teasing Keith’s cock with his tongue. Keith was quivering with the overwhelming sensations already, and the fact that his boyfriends still loved him, even like this, stunned him. They were still being normal with him - the only way they actually treated him any differently was the gentle teasing over his new look, which was expected. In fact, he’d expected worse. So it was nice, to be treated almost exactly the same.

Okay, holy shit, maybe  _ exactly _ the same if the way Lance was taking him down his throat was any indication. He groaned into Hunk’s mouth and let a hand slip down to toy with Lance’s hair, tugging on his collar every now and again. Lance worked on figuring out how the quiznak to swallow the differently shaped dick when Keith stepped back. He whined softly at the loss.

“Guys, I…” Keith trailed off, clearing his throat. “Thanks, I guess. For sticking around. And, um. Still staying with me and loving me and all that mushy bullshit.” He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling dumb.

Hunk took Keith up in another crushing hug, Lance standing easily to join them.

“I’m your right-hand man, Keith. Of course I’m gonna stay with you,” Lance said easily, smooching Keith’s cheek. “I love you, whether you’re pale, purple, or green.”

Hunk laughed softly and pecked Keith’ other cheek, smiling at the resulting blush. “I love you too. Doesn’t matter what you look like. You’re still Keith.  _ Our _ Keith. You’re sexy as hell, adorable, grumpy, faithful, loving -” 

“Emo, goofy, cute, thoughtful,” Lance chimed in, interrupting Hunk, who elbowed him.

Keith was blushing a deep pink now. “Geez, guys. I’m not all that,” he said awkwardly, ears folding back against his head.

“Duh, we say you are, so you are,” Hunk said, giving Keith a small noogie. 

“Exactly,” Lance said firmly. “Sometimes I wonder how the three of us can still be that dense about ourselves sometimes since we’re always giving each other these compliments.”

Keith’s ears rose with his happiness and he smiled. “Okay, okay, I get your point. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Hunk and Lance said together.

“Can we fuck now?” Keith asked hopefully, “I kinda wanna test out the new dick.”

Lance whooped and threw himself onto the bed, stripping as he went. Hunk set Keith down and stripped slowly, putting a show for his cat-like boyfriend.

“Jesus, Hunk, my face is going to light itself on fire if you keep doing that,” Keith muttered, nevertheless watching his large boyfriend’s show with very obvious interest.

Hunk just laughed and guided Keith to the bed. “I’m going to fuck you while you fuck Lance,” he said commandingly.

Lance’s breath hitched in his throat and he blushed bright red. Fuck, he loved when they did that. It forced Keith to go deeper in Lance than usual. And he liked watching Keith submit to Hunk, too. Honestly, when they were both under Hunk’s command was one of his favorite scenarios.

Keith swallowed at the tone. “Y-Yeah. Sounds good. Fuck,” he cursed under his breath, grappling for the condoms and sliding one on. “Uh… Shoot, I don’t think these’ll fit me right…” He frowned and handed one to Hunk and crawled into the bed, hovering over Lance, who smirked up at him.

“It’ll just be easier if you take it off instead of letting fall off and get all bunched up in my ass,” Lance said with amusement. “I know we’re all clean and I can take a little come in the ass, Keith.”

Keith muttered under his breath but agreed. It would be easier, less painful, yadda yadda. He pulled the condom off. “Feel bad for wasting one, though. I didn’t think that through.”

Lance stifled a giggle and kissed Keith softly. “It’s okay. Nervous?” he asked, eyes soft with love as he gazed up at Keith.

“Yeah,” Keith admitted, “I just.. I don’t know. But I know I want this right now, no matter what.”

Hunk hummed as he crawled up behind them, pressing more soft kisses to Keith’s shoulder blades. “As long as you’re consenting, we’re not gonna go away or stop, okay?” he murmured. “Don’t be afraid to say yellow or red just to make  _ us _ happy. This is totally all about you tonight, okay?”

Keith relaxed, happy to hear all of that. “Yeah. Thanks,” he said quietly, smiling again. “I love you guys.”

He felt Hunk’s grin on his back and loved seeing Lance’s blazingly bright grin when he said that.

“Gonna start prepping you,” Hunk mumbled, getting the lube and coating his fingers at Keith’s nod.

Keith took the offered bottle to start stretching Lance, and they both spread their legs out a little. 

“Is your hole just crying out for my new cock?” Keith literally purred in Lance’s ear, making him blush as Keith worked his fingers in and stretched Lance quickly.

Lance gurgled a little, trying to form words, but only succeeding in being incoherent. “Bastard,” he finally croaked out.

“Well, I’m pretty sure my parents couldn’t get married, so you’d be right,” Keith teased.

He gasped a moment later when Hunk’s finger penetrated him. Right, he wasn’t totally in charge here. Not tonight.  _ Fuck _ . Hunk was hot. He clenched a little around Hunk, making Hunk laugh and insert a second finger, scissoring neatly. Keith swore and buried his face in Lance’s neck, focusing on making a hickey there as he also scissored Lance, who swore as well.

They suited each other.

“Keeiiith,” Lance whined after Keith spent what Lance would call way too long stretching him, “I want - ah, fuck - I want your cock, pleaaase.”

“Hmm, I dunno. It’s up to Hunk tonight, isn’t it?” he asked, turning to look over his shoulder at the other boy and stilling his movements.

Hunk just grinned, pulling his own fingers out of Keith’s ass. “Sure, babe. I think Lance deserves what he’s been begging for ever since we thought about you having a different dick,” he said, slicking his cock with lube. “You ready for mine, Keithy-Cat?”

Keith groaned at the stupid nickname, but nodded rapidly. “Yeah. Please,” he said lowly, trying and failing to keep the whine out of his voice.

“Aw, I’m not the only one who desperately wants to get fucked,” Lance crooned, smirking at Keith again.

Keith dropped his head to Lance’s chest and cursed him out, feeling the laugh reverberate in Lance’s chest. “Just for that, I might withhold my - holy  _ shit _ !” he choked, eyes wide as he felt Hunk’s large dick slowly sliding in.

“I thought that might shut you up,” Hunk said with amusement, nipping at the back of Keith’s neck.

He made a frustrated noise and started sliding his own cock into Lance, causing Lanceto gasp and spread his legs more. Keith smirked and moaned as Hunk started suckling on his neck to make a hickey. Seriously, Hunk was so perfect. Lance was so perfect. How the hell did he land these two?

“Oh my God, Hunk,” Lance said, sounding strangled, “Keith, ahh, hasn’t hardly moved in me yet - mm, fuck - and I already feel like I’m gonna come -” he paused for a gasp “- cause this feels so different. Holy shit.”

Keith and Hunk chuckled a little at that, though Keith’s was mixed with a moan of pleasure as Hunk shoved all way way inside him. Keith followed suit with Lance, sliding in and out in torturously slow motions.

“Keith, speed up!” Lance whined.

“He won’t,” Hunk answered for him, “You just said you’re close already. Can’t have you coming too early, babe.”

Lance whined again and Keith laughed breathlessly as Hunk started to thrust inside him at a medium pace. God, he still was trying to get used to the purple skin and everything, but it was a lot easier to accept himself when his boyfriends were clearly  _ very _ eager to. Holy shit. It was hard to keep up a slower pace with Hunk rocking his hips at every turn, so he matched Hunk’s speed as he slammed into Lance.

Lance swore and his hands scrabbled at the sheets beneath them, the ridges and bumps stimulating him in ways he’d never imagined he’d feel. “Oh, fuck, oh yeah, Keith!” he cried out, trembling.

Keith chuckled darkly and gently used his fangs on Lance’s neck, scraping up and down. Lance’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at that and he moaned louder, always the most vocal of the three. Thank quiznak the rooms were soundproofed. Hunk grinned down at Lance and continued fucking Keith, getting a little more rough as he gripped Keith’s hips to move him in time with himself as he sped up. He watched as Lance choked on another moan.

“F-f-fuck, guys, I’m gonna come and Keith hasn’t knotted me yet!” he whined. “Please, I want him to knot me.”

“Hmm,” Hunk said, stilling as he pretended to think. “I dunno, Keith, what do you think? Should we give into his demands?”

Keith hummed and tugged on Lance’s collar. “Do you really think you’re in such a position to make demands like that?” he asked, smirking.

Lance whined again. “No,” he admitted reluctantly, “But still, please?”

Keith laughed, unable to contain himself. “Okay, yeah, fine. But tomorrow we won’t be giving in so easily.”

Hunk kept himself still so Keith could push his knot into Lance without incident. Slowly, so as not to rip Lance apart or something, Keith stretched Lance even wider as he slipped his knot in. Lance trembled, feeling full and light-headed and  _ perfectly owned _ . He hadn’t even realized that this was something he’d been wanting and missing from their sex. 

“Shit. Fuck, that feels good,” he praised, head falling back into the pillows and eyes falling shut in pure bliss. “Oh! Oh oh oh! What the shit! Holyyyy fuuuuck!” His eyes popped back open as he felt Keith’s knot start to swell larger inside him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Keith cursed as well, “Oh my god, I think I’m gonna come, too. Oh, Lance, you’re so tight, I - ” He thrust forward once and came with a startled cry.

Hunk had paused, worried for his boyfriends’ safety, but when he realized they were fine, he resumed fucking Keith roughly, chasing his own orgasm and coming just a few moments later.

As Keith’s come pumped into Lance, he also came, screaming and seeing spots in his eyes with the force of it. He was so pleasure drunk as he came off the biggest high he ever had, he didn’t notice Keith and Hunk pulling away and arranging themselves to lay with Keith in the middle.

“Lance, babe, you okay?” Hunk asked, reaching over Keith to pat Lance’s face.

“Hm? Oh, yeah. More than okay. Fuck,” he breathed, rolling over to bury his face in Keith’s neck. “That was so good, holy shit. I guess I have a huge thing for being knotted because that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Keith laughed softly. “I guess I have a thing for knotting. Probably because I’m, you know, half-Galra and have a knotting dick,” he said, grinning a little.

Lance snorted at him. “Hunk, wait until you try it. Holy moly, you’re gonna love it,” he promised.

Hunk laughed and hugged his boyfriends close. “Yeah? I can’t wait. But I think I’m gonna let you two knuckleheads rest up,” he said, “I didn’t have like, the best orgasm of my life or anything like you guys did, but it was definitely up there just listening to you. What can I say, I’m a voyeur.” He shrugged.

Keith nuzzled Hunk’s chest, pressing soft kisses to his pecs. “Good thing we’re exhibitionists, then,” he mumbled, smirking against Hunk’s skin.

Lance hummed an agreement and snuggled closer, exhausted already. “Yeah… Night, loves,” he yawned.

“Night, Lance,” Hunk and Keith chorused back, smiling at each other. 

Hunk petted Keith’s ears until they both fell asleep. Tomorrow they’d worry about Zarkon and defeating the forces of evil and all that jazz. For now, they slept.


End file.
